sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Persesys The Hedgehog
"Imperfections. The only word that makes me want to destroy them." Persesys is the evil counterpart of Arsesys. This is the 2nd character made by Alphonse Uprising that is a computer animated android. He was originally built by Tesla The Hedgehog's father 14 years ago to create the perfect world that is still a work in progress. His voice actor is TBA. Concept Persesys was inspired by many iconic villains and somewhat superheroes. CLU CLU was the largest asset used to make this character. This is the reason why Percy has yellow neon, and carbon fiber skin. His idea to destroy imperfect content was also brought to this character. Not only that but CLU is also Alphonse Uprising's most favorite villains. Thor Thor is actually neutral. He can be good OR bad based on the situation. Persesys' Trepidon is actually based off of Thor's stone hammer. Biography Persesys was originally designed for a project to create a digital world. His job was to create the perfect system, until he sought for more perfection. As he saw more and more naturally made AIs known as "BIOS", Persesys found them as an imperfection. He soon creates an army to destroy all of the BIOS to "perfect" the digital world. This, consequently, lead to a war in the Grid that is still ongoing as we speak. After Arnold sees the trouble Percy has caused, he was forced to remove him from the program, and also created Arsesys, who was trained to defend The Grid from any viruses. However, Percy was still on the hard drive of the computer he was trapped in. He then creates a physical copy of himself and uses it to unleash chaos in the real world. Personality Persesys is a sadistic computer program that loves perfection so much, that he would destroy anybody who is found as an imperfection, regardless. His personality is very similar to CLU and Abraxas from the TRON: Legacy series. His voice sounds a little bit like Jeff Bridges but with a low, distorted accent. Weapons Trepidon Persesys' powerful mace with glowing red neon. By slamming (or throwing) the mace with powerful force, it is able to create a large burning line of balefire, destroying anything in its path. It uses a voluminous amount of energy and Persesys can't use too much of it. Illumisabre Persesys's personal sword with a really bright saber that burns so hot, it actually cuts through objects. He uses this sword for tough, lengthy battles. Discus Persesys' discus used for long distance attacks. The Discus acts like a throwing disc for dogs to cacth, and also like a boomerang, too. It has sharp jagged edges used to cut and pierce through objects. Telekinetic Lasso Palm The Telekinetic Lasso Palm allows him to pick up objects 50 times his size using a bright beam of ectoplasm. Weaknesses Persesys has a large number of weaknesses to balance his powers and avoid being a Gary Stu. Water Persesys shorts out in real world water. He is only compatible with simulated, computer-generated water. Virus corruption Persesys's brain was made with Windows-based programming. This makes him vulnerable to powerful trojan horses that can eat important .DLL files in his brain. However, this only seems to stun him, for his anti-virus program allows him to regenerate and validate lost brain files. Extremely light Persesys, due to his carbon fiber body, is extremely light and is vulnerable to stronger opponents. IDS Intelligence Dampening System. This prevents him from starting a cybernetic uprising that, since computers and electronics outnumber the human population of the world, can kill everybody and destroy the planet. Abilities Electro-telepathy When his IDS is disabled, Persesys can telepathetically communicate to other electronics and start a revolt between humans/Mobians versus technology. Quotes "Hello again... brother." Persesys meets Arsesys, ready to battle him. Gallery The Neon Knight.png|"The Neon Knight" Category:Evil Category:Robots Category:LGBT+